


Injury

by Chizu5645



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Injury, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizu5645/pseuds/Chizu5645
Summary: Just have some cutesy slice-of-life fluff. Based on this prompt list.





	Injury

The car ride from the urgent care was silent. Kiku occasionally tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and Alfred stared out the passenger window. A light dusting of snow had started to fall. They had turned off the radio a long time ago. Alfred would occasionally glance at Kiku as if searching for a conversation, but Kiku was intensely focused on the road. Of course he would. He was on edge.

The sky-blue cast on Alfred’s left wrist was the source of it.

It was only when they stopped at a traffic light a mile and a half from their home did Alfred speak up.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know,” Alfred assured, smiling as if it was all a joke.

Kiku inhaled through his nose, obviously trying not to respond. His hands gripped and rolled over the steering wheel.

Alfred’s smile dipped. It wasn’t often that Kiku let himself get nervous, but then again this wasn’t any ordinary day. “If anything, it’s mine.”

Kiku shook his head. “We should have gone to the movies like you planned. We shouldn’t have gone to the park.”

“Oh, come on. It’s not your fault you don’t want to rewatch that movie,” he chuckled, nudging Kiku with his cast. Kiku, in response, stiffened. “And besides, I think it was fun seeing the lake this time of year.”

Kiku finally turned to look at Alfred as if the other was insane. “You fell off the docks, Alfred,” he said. “You— You fell on the ice. We were lucky you only broke your wrist.”

“It was all my fault. You had nothing to do with it.” He lifted up his cast arm, turning it in the winter light. “It’ll make for a great conversation piece when Monday rolls around.”

With a sigh, Kiku turned back to the road. The light finally turned green, and they continued sitting in silence once more.

… For about thirty seconds.

“You need to sign this when we get home,” Alfred piped up. “I want you to be the first one.”

“Why?” Kiku glanced away for just a moment to look at the cast curiously, then stared back at the road.

Alfred grinned. “Because you’re my boyfriend. And signing casts is always really, really cool.” He then opened the glove compartment, taking out a Sharpie. “Ooh, what if I signed it myself…?”

Despite himself, Kiku smiled. _This man, I swear…_ “Nobody would be able to read it,” he teased.

Alfred gasped in mock hurt, his non-damaged hand going over his heart. “How dare,” he gasped, exaggerating a pout as he leaned towards Kiku. “I’ll let you know I broke my non-dominant hand! I can still write!”

One of Kiku’s hands left the steering wheel to push Alfred away, then he retreated it to cover his blushing, grinning face.  “I need to focus on the road,” he weakly protested, slowing down as they entered their neighborhood.

“But someone needs to sign my cast. And that someone is right next to me.”

“And that someone will sign it once they get home.” Kiku clicked his tongue in mock exasperation, still smiling. “Don’t worry, we’re almost home.”

Alfred smiled widely. There it was. That smile that should’ve been Kiku’s face the whole time. Even if Alfred should’ve been the one bummed out and agonizing over his broken wrist, here was Kiku, willingly taking the worrying for the both of them. When their small townhouse came into view, Alfred leaned over to kiss Kiku. “You’re the best.”

Kiku hummed contentedly at the compliment as he parked the car in the driveway. “Careful,” he cautioned out as Alfred opened the car door.

“Don’t worry ‘bout me!” Still, Alfred took his time exiting the vehicle, always mindful of his wrist as he stepped on the asphalt. Thank goodness he had put salt on the driveway the night before. He hooked an arm around Kiku’s as they headed back inside. “So what now?”

Kiku unlocked the front door, where their cat Mochi greeted them with a flick of her tail. “You need to take your pain medicine, and then… Perhaps we could relax? Watch a movie?” He suggested as he scooped up Mochi in his arms.

Alfred scratched Mochi’s forehead, then waltzed into the kitchen. “You mean all the other movies you’ve already watched?” He joked with a grin as he pulled out a sharpie from the drawer.

All he got as a response was a smack in the shoulder. 


End file.
